


Five Gundams Confirmed

by Raliena



Series: Go Forth, Gundam Team [1]
Category: Gundam Wing, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raliena/pseuds/Raliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After SG1 bring back a wounded boy from a Go'auld planet, they never expected what would come after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Gundams Confirmed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - You recognise it, I don't own it.

“Warning! Unscheduled off world activation!”

“Close the Iris.” General Hammond ordered, wondering who was trying to come through.

The Iris closed, as the wormhole connected. However seconds later, the Iris was blown inwards. There were only small shards of the Iris left, around the Stargate. From behind the blast shield in the control room General Hammond, Walter and the others stared at the hole. In the Gate-room the dazed soldiers aimed their guns at the open wormhole, at the height of the chest of a man. So they were about a metre too low when the incursion started.

It began with a boy tumbling through the top of the gate, obviously mid-flight. He cleared the ramp and rolled into the midst of the soldiers. He had taken three down, before they had even adjusted their weapons to cover him.

General Hammond stared at the live feed. He couldn’t quite believe his eyes. The intruder was dressed in what appeared to be a priest’s outfit, complete with dog-collar. The sleeves were rolled up, revealing a white lining under the black fabric. On his back was a rucksack, stuffed full with something. In his hands he held a gun, which he was using to devastating effect. However the intruder was little more than a child, in his mid to late teens, by Hammond’s estimation. He also had a distinctly Caucasian appearance, with pale skin and brown hair. Really long brown hair, as well. It fell in a braid down the boy’s back, the bottom just past the start of his trousers. Occasionally one of the soldiers would grab for the braid, only to find it twisted out of their grasp.

All weapons had been retrained on the intruder, so the next of the intruders was not initially spotted. He arrived in a similar manner to the first, only he landed far more lightly, and he landed upright. Dressed in white martial arts style pants, and a loose blue sleeveless top, he surveyed the opposition. His black hair was pulled back in a tight pony-tail. A katana was strapped to his belt, and his gun was held firmly in his right hand. Unlike the first, he had a Chinese appearance. Dark eyes quickly located his friend, as he picked off the unaware soldiers.

The third stumbled slightly on landing. He looked around taking everything in carefully with large blue eyes. His blond hair was startling contrast to the other two. Dressed in light brown slacks with a pink shirt and purple waistcoat, he looked remarkable civilised and refined. To the entire world he seemed to be an innocent, caught up in a fight. This appearance was offset by the gun in his hands.

The pair nodded at each other and joined in the fight. Completely surprising the unaware soldiers, who were still trying to deal with the violet-eyed devil in priest’s clothing. The other two were just as ruthless, and mixed their bullets with martial arts.

A fourth member came through the Stargate, spinning and flipping through the air, as if he were part of a circus. He seemed to be wearing light blue jeans, and a darker blue roll-neck jumper. Only one dark green eye could be seen, the other hidden from view, by gravity-defying brown bangs, which swept across half his face. He had landed in a confident, perfectly balanced stance on the ramp’s railing, a gun held loosely in his right hand. Behind him the wormhole disengaged. He stayed where he had landed, and proceeded to fire at the soldiers. The soldiers never stood a chance.

“Lock down the Gateroom!” Hammond ordered. Walter instantly obeyed, snapping out of his amazement, awe and shock.

This didn’t seem to deter the four boys, for that was all they were. The braided boy pulled something out of his rucksack, and attached it to the door. The other three pulled the soldiers away from the door and behind the ramp. They also ducked behind it. The braided boy was still fiddling with the door.

Dashing behind the ramp to join the others, he reached out a hand, holding a detonator. Grinning as he did so, he pushed the button.

The ensuing explosion destroyed the door, spreading shrapnel across most of the room. However the boys rode it out well. The dust had not even had time to settle before they were up and out of the Gateroom. From there, all four seemed to vanish off the security footage.

 

Daniel had largely ignored the baring sirens indicating off-world activation. After the past few years, he had learned to tune them out. When the sirens declared an incursion, he was surprised. He started to head back to his lab/office, knowing that he’d be better off out the way.

He hadn’t gotten far when the four boys appeared. Somehow, without him noticing, they had boxed him in, in an otherwise empty corridor. The braided boy and the blonde were at one end, while the Chinese boy and the banged boy had the rear. Daniel prepared himself to charge past the smaller boys out of the four, the braided boy and the blonde. However they all pulled their guns on him, trained with ease and obvious practise.

“Don’t run, please.” The blonde boy instructed, “We won’t hurt you.”  
“What do you want?” Daniel asked; his eyes wide at the sight of the four boys.  
“We’re looking for a boy,” the braided boy replied, “About this high,” he waved a hand a bit above his head, “Dark brown hair, messy. Pale skin. Blue eyes. About 65 kg. About seventeen. Last seen wearing black latex shorts and a green vest. Possibly also with a navy jacket, with brown shoulders, and various patches.”  
“He’s in the infirmary.” Daniel confessed, remembering the boy that SG1 had rescued from the Go’auld, “Why do you want to know?”  
“Show us.” The Chinese boy instructed, “02, calm down.”  
“Sorry, 05,” the braided boy stopped bouncing slightly, “But he’s alright. 01’s here. I thought we’d never find him.”  
“We have,” 05 reprimanded, “So stop panicking.”  
“Sorry,” 02 spat, “But you know me.”  
“02,” the blonde boy spoke up, “Scout ahead. 05, rear guard. 03, you’re with me.”  
“Right you are, 04.” 02 nodded, dashing a few meters ahead.  
“Affirmative, 04” 05 fell back instantly.  
“What’s your name?” 04 raised an eyebrow in polite curiosity.  
“Doctor Daniel Jackson.” Daniel responded, not seeing the point of hiding it from them, “Who are you?”  
“04,” the boy responded, “That’s all you need to know.”

Their progress though the corridors was steady. Daniel had at first thought about leading them somewhere else, but found that whenever he tried to take a wrong turning 04’s blue eyes would blink up at him, and the boy would ask ‘Are you sure?’. It was like the boy had a lie detector on him.

Although he was not physically restrained, Daniel could not run. 03, who had yet to speak, was constantly keeping an eye on him. Occasionally using a light touch to keep movement going or slow it down.

Daniel was growing pale at the number of soldiers the boys were taking down. Every intercept squad was left lying on the floor. However the boys were not injured, and seemed to be going out of their way to protect him.

“Where’s 01?” 02 demanded, as he entered the infirmary. His gun held steadily in both hands.  
“Who?” Janet asked, looking at Daniel, who currently had 05’s gun pointed at the back of his head. Meanwhile 03 and 04 were covering the rest of the infirmary.  
“The boy.” Daniel explained.  
“He’s in there.” Janet pointed to the isolation room.

Slowly the four manoeuvred Daniel and themselves into the room. They locked the door from the inside behind them, once all the nurses had been removed.

“What’s wrong with him?” 04 asked, as 02 moved around the bed, where the pale boy was strapped down.  
“I don’t know.” Daniel replied.  
“You’re a Doctor, aren’t you?” 05 was disdainful.  
“A Doctor of Archaeology,” Daniel responded, “Not medicine.”  
“It’s okay,” 02 turned around a smile on his face, “He’s been worse. We’ll make it.”  
“He’s unconscious!” Daniel yelped.  
“He pulled the same trick with Sally,” 02 grinned, “Didn’t you, Hee?”  
“He’s not responding.” 05 pointed out, “Are you sure?”  
“I know, Hee.” 02 nodded, “Take a look.”

As the others crowded around the bed, Daniel moved quietly towards the door. He had just unlocked it, when a knife imbedded itself into the wood, clipping his cheek.

“Please don’t try that again.” 04 spoke quietly, “I would rather not have to kill you.” He was holding a second knife in his hand, ready to go again.  
“Nice shot, Quattie.” 02 stared, “Who’s been teaching you?”  
“Cathy,” 04 confessed, “She says I have a knack.”  
“I’ll say!” 02 laughed, moving forward and pulling the knife out the door, flipping it back to 04.

Daniel backed away from the door, taking a seat in a corner. Meanwhile 02 locked the door again.  
“02, ammunition.” Quattie instructed.  
“Sure thing, 04.” 02 nodded, swinging his rucksack off his back, “Everyone switch from tranqs to the real thing.” He pulled out a collection of clips.

Each of the boys removed the clips from their guns, revealing that the clips were coloured red. The clips were replaced with black clips, and 02 handed out extra clips, which were quickly stowed away from Daniel’s sight. Spotting Daniels puzzled face, 02 smirked.  
“What?” 02 laughed, “You thought we killed them? We don’t kill unless we have to. Now we’ve got 01, we have to protect him. It’ll be… easier with live ammo, than with tranqs. Less worrying about aiming. And tranqs are too light. We’re… used to the weight. Now we just need to get 01 moving, and we’re out of here.”  
“Why isn’t he moving?” Quattie pressed. “I thought you said he was fine.”  
“And I don’t lie.” 02 snorted, “Sally had him strapped down worse. Two bullets just come out, and he still was pulling this damn trick. He’s awake. Just doesn’t want anyone to know yet. I don’t think he realizes it’s us. You know Hee.”  
“Get him moving, 02” 05 instructed.  
“Sure thing, Wu-man!” 02 chirped cheerily.  
“That is not my name.” 05 growled.  
“02 calm down,” Quattie sighed, “05 relax.”

02 moved over to Hee, quickly undoing the straps restraining his friend to the bed.  
“Come on, Hee.” 02’s voice was soft, “It’s me. It’s all of us. You’re safe. You can stop faking it.” There was no movement from the boy on the bed.  
“He’s been comatose for the past two weeks.” Daniel stated, “He’s not going to just wake up, because you want him to.”  
“I’ve seen him do this before!” 02 snapped, “Two bullets just come out of him. Half-drowned the night before. And he still managed to be awake when I bust him out. I’ve carried him when he broke his leg jumping out a hospital. I’ve seen him set his own leg and splint it with a spanner. He is NOT in a coma! I know.”  
“Calm down.” Quattie muttered, “You’re not helping.”  
“Sorry,” 02 sighed, “It’s just…”  
“Prove it’s you,” Quattie instructed, “He knows you the best out of all of us.”

02 nodded, before pulling his braid around. Using it like a feather, he proceeded to tickle Hee on the face with it. Daniel saw the lighting fast movement, as Hee latched onto the braid with his right hand. The next movement involved Hee’s left hand, as it attacked the braid about mid-way up. Then it flung out to the left, releasing something as it did so.

“Everybody down!” 02 yelped. For his part, he kicked the infirmary bed legs. This caused it to turn onto its side, while he caught the body of his friend, and sheltered the two of them behind it.

03 tackled Daniel onto the floor, as Quattie and Wu-man dropped instantly. Daniel was surprised at their reaction time. However he was even more surprised by the explosion that happened seconds later.

“What the hell, Maxwell!” Wu-man yelled coming up. “What happened?”  
“Braid?” 03 spoke up, for the first time.  
“Yeah,” 02 sighed, “I’m sorry. I don’t normally keep any explosives in there. At least not anymore, Tro. But I thought this was a special case. I didn’t think, Hee’d do that!”  
“You keep explosives in your hair?” Daniel squeaked.  
“Don’t worry,” Maxwell was remarkably calm, “I keep the bigger bang stuff away from the detonators.”  
“Why’d he do that?” Quattie was puzzled, “That’s not like him at all.”  
“He’s reverted,” Tro declared. As the others turned confused looks at him, he elaborated. “To how he was at the beginning.”  
“What the hell did you do to him?” Maxwell demanded of Daniel, “I spent months getting him to accept his emotions. We all did! And you RUINED all of that!”  
“We… we…” Daniel spluttered.  
“If he’s reverted,” Quattie started to speak slowly, “He could do it again.”  
“Do what?” Wu-man pressed.  
“Self-detonate.” Tro filled in.  
“I’m damned if he’s going to do that.” Maxwell stated, moving towards the still boy. Daniel noticed that Maxwell was shifting his jaw from side to side, and contorting his face.

When Maxwell spoke again it was in Japanese, as Daniel quickly identified. However the voice was not his own. It seemed older, blunter and strangely unemotional.  
#01 you have a mission.# Hee’s head jerked up from his chest, so that he was staring straight ahead. However Daniel could see that the boy’s eyes were blank. #You have information vital to the continuance of the mission. You are in hostile territory. 02, 03, 04 and 05 have been sent to extract you. You are to return to Safe House 36. You may NOT, I repeat, NOT self-destruct. You have information vital to the mission. You MUST report the information once in a safe location. Do you understand?#  
#Mission Accepted# Hee declared. Daniel could hear the capital letters and the determination in the voice.  
#Status# Maxwell demanded, still in the strange voice.  
#Operational# Hee responded, his voice cold and dead.  
#You MUST report the information you have. You may not die until the mission is complete. 02, 03, 04 and 05 are there to protect and aid you. You will accept their aid. Do you understand?#  
#Affirmative#  
#Await 02, 03, 04 and 05’s arrival.# Maxwell instructed.  
#Understood# Hee nodded slightly.

“I hate doing that.” Maxwell switched back to English, rubbing his jaw.  
“Where’d you pick up J’s voice?” Quattie asked delicately, as if he was afraid of the answer.  
“I know all their voices.” Maxwell responded, “It’s a habit of mine. Came in useful a few times. And I suppose you think it’s dishonourable.” Maxwell had turned to face Wu-man.  
“You’re keeping him alive,” Wu-man was sounding slightly insulted, but understanding. “There is no dishonour in that. The only injustice is that he has been reduced to this. He who was the strongest.”  
*So how are we doing this?* Maxwell asked, switching to Chinese  
*They co-operate, and no one gets hurt.* Quattie replied.  
*If they do not do the honourable thing?* Wu-man pressed.  
*We kill anyone in our way.* Maxwell snapped.  
*If that fails,* Quattie added *We engage Operation Meteor principles.*  
*No one…* Maxwell started.  
*Shall see…* Tro picked up the thread.  
*A Gundam…* Quattie took over.  
*And live.* Wu-man agreed, nodding.

Unseen by them Daniel, who was managing to follow the conversation, paled slightly. These boys – or were they Gundams? – thought nothing about killing the entire mountain. They were cold and calculating. However, at least two of them seemed caring and cheery.

“Who’s going to inform the brass?” Quattie used the slang easily.  
“I’ll do it.” Maxwell declared, moving towards the comm-unit. None of the others moved to stop him. “02 here.”

“General Hammond,” Daniel relaxed slightly upon hearing the General’s voice, “What do you want?”  
“We came for one of ours.” Maxwell’s voice was cold and vicious, “We have him. We have one of yours. A Doctor Jackson. You let us get back to the portal. You dial us back to the world we came from. He stays alive. You get to keep him. You don’t. He dies. Along with everyone else we need to kill. Until we go back to that world. You want him back. You play along.”  
“How do we know we can trust you?”  
“I run and hide, but I never lie!” Maxwell seemed insulted. “My name is Shinigami! I don’t want to kill him. But I will if I have to. We all will.”  
“Can I speak to Doctor Jackson?” General Hammond seemed to be complying.  
“Move it, Dr D.” Maxwell barked, “The brass wants to speak to you.”

Daniel moved quickly over to the comm-unit. Maxwell backed away to give him the illusion of privacy. However Daniel had no illusions, he knew that the four intruders were listening intently to him.

“Sir?” Daniel spoke quietly.  
“Are you alright, son?” Hammond responded. Daniel could hear shuffling in the background that sounded like Jack.  
“I’m okay.” Daniel breathed, “A little overwhelmed. But I’m okay.”  
“You sure about that Danny?” Jack butted in, “They’ve killed every other soldier between the gate and your current position.”  
“Check again,” Daniel sighed, “They claim they were using tranqs. But they’re not anymore. They wanted the kid. From PX-38581. They appear to be his friends. Or allies. I’m not sure. But they are soldiers.”  
“For crying out loud, Danny.” Jack cut in, “They’re kids!”  
“Indeed.” Teal’c joined in.  
@Let them pass.@ Danny slipped into Go’auld for privacy, @Their back-up plan is to kill everyone. And they think they can… And I’m not sure they can’t. They move, they act, they talk like battle-hardened soldiers. Teal’c, I’m scared of them.@  
@Are you sure, DanielJackson?@ Teal’c responded, @That is unusual for you.@  
@The one who spoke to you, keeps explosives in his hair.@ Daniel explained, @He calls himself Shinigami. That’s the Japanese God of Death.@  
@He is a Go’auld?@ Teal’c’s voice almost sounded surprised.  
@He takes orders.@ Daniel shook his head, @He doesn’t act like a Go’auld. But he would kill for his friend. They all would. They are as close as SG1. If not closer.@  
@Are they not worried they are going to die?@ Teal’c pressed.  
@They were worried that they boy would self-destruct.@ Daniel’s voice shook slightly. @They took precautions. Let them go. They won’t hurt anyone, if we just co-operate. Let them go.@  
@You sure, Danny-boy?@ Jack put in, his Go’auld still rather shaky. He understood better than he spoke, Daniel knew.  
@They won’t hurt us. If we don’t provoke them.@ Daniel answered, @I get the feeling, they’re rather battle-weary. Like veterans.@  
“They’re just kids!” Jack yelped, reverting to the easier English.  
“You try and explain the look in their eyes.” Daniel sighed, “It’s the same one you wear, when you think we’re not looking, Jack. The boy’s eyes are dead. He’s apparently tried to kill himself before. They talk about bullet wounds as kids their age should be talking about scrapped knees. They’ve fought. And they’re dangerous. All they want to do is leave. Let them go.”  
“Thank you.” Quattie spoke up, suddenly appearing under Daniel’s arm. “We’re leaving now. Anyone in our way will be shot. Only the first… will live.”  
“Son,” General Hammond pleaded, “You don’t have to do this.”  
“You don’t know us.” Maxwell retorted, “You don’t know what we have to do. And we’re doing this our way. Don’t press us.” Maxwell pulled a speechless Daniel away from the intercom.

“05,” Quattie declared, “Rear guard. 02 you help 01. 03, prisoner detail. I’m go-between. 03 leads. 02 and 01 in the centre.”  
“Come on, Hee.” Maxwell smiled, moving over to Hee. “Up and at ‘em.” Maxwell slung Hee’s left arm over his shoulders, hauling Hee to his feet. “Take my gun. Cover us.”

The sight disturbed Daniel. Hee was weak, exhausted, seemingly comatose. His head hung limp, but the gun was held horizontally. Hee’s hand was steady, the gun not wavering a millimetre. What was worse, was that none of the others gave it a second look.

Maxwell had wrapped an arm around Hee’s waist, and was holding Hee’s left wrist tightly. They made their way to the door. Tro moved to Daniel, removing a knife from somewhere. Daniel realized that Tro was going to physically restrain him on the return journey. He smiled slightly, thinking that Tro would be easy to escape from later on, when they were least expecting it.

However as Tro wrapped one arm around Daniel’s torso, and placed the knife at his throat, Daniel realized that he was incorrect. He was as securely pinned as if it had been Teal’c administering the hold. Tro’s lean frame hid very powerful muscles. Daniel stood no chance.

Quattie unlocked the door, a gun in his hands as he kicked the door open. Daniel and Tro were the first ones through the door. Quattie slipped through and held the door open for Maxwell and Hee. Wu-man was last, gun aimed past the others, and one hand on his sword.

The odd grouping slowly made their way back through the corridors to the Gate-room. There were no soldiers in the way, all had been pulled back. Despite the fact that the military didn’t bargain with hostiles, this group unnerved them slightly.

Once they got to the Stargate, they waited for the connection to be made. Then they arranged themselves on the top of the ramp, a mere two feet from the wormhole.  
“Sons, we have done what you asked,” General Hammond spoke over the loud-speaker, “Will you return Doctor Jackson?”  
“We ain’t your sons!” Maxwell snapped, fire burning in his eyes, “And if what you did to 01’s any indication. We don’t want to be.”  
“02!” Quattie barked out, “Stand down!” the order was instantly obeyed. Quattie continued in a much more pleasant tone of voice, “You will get Doctor Jackson back, once we are sure we are safe.” Quattie moved behind Maxwell and Hee, rummaging in Maxwell’s rucksack. From it he produced a rope and a carabina, clipping the rope to Maxwell’s rucksack, Quattie stepped through the Stargate.

After about 5 minutes there was a tug on the rope. Unclipping himself, Maxwell moved behind Wu-man, and clipped the rope onto Wu-man. Then he manoeuvred himself and Hee through the Stargate, without turning their backs on the room.

There was a longer wait this time, before there was a tug. Wu-man clipped the rope onto Tro, and took his exit. Tro moved slowly back to the very edge of the Stargate, pulling Daniel with him.  
“You’re going to take me?” Daniel panicked slightly.  
“No,” Tro spoke softly, “Tell your people not to come after us. This was us playing nice. I don’t know what a Go’auld is, but it’s not us. But you’re right, we are veterans. We don’t normally leave bases standing.”

A tug on the rope, signalled Tro. In one swift movement he released Daniel, pushed him forward and stepped backwards through the Stargate. Daniel took deep breaths as he knelt on the ramp. He was shaking slightly, partially from the force of the push, and partially from the steel in Tro’s voice. Deep down Daniel knew that in another time and in another place, he would not have survived. He didn’t notice as the Stargate disengaged. He didn’t notice anything, until someone touched him, snapping him out of his own world.

“You okay, Danny?” Jack was kneeling down by him.  
“They called him 01.” Daniel breathed.  
“So?” Jack was confused.  
“In Special Ops,” Daniel tried to explain, “If you took numbers for code-names, who got number 1?”  
“The leader.” Jack’s eyes opened wide, “He’s their leader?”  
“I think so.” Daniel nodded, “The Chinese boy, 05 or Wu-man, said he was the strongest of them.”  
“Let’s hope we don’t meet them again.” Jack hauled Daniel to his feet, “I don’t think they’d be very pleased to see us.”  
“They’re not Go’auld,” Daniel stressed, “They don’t even know what it means.”  
“How can that be so, DanielJackson?” Teal’c joined them. “They came from a Go’auld controlled planet.”  
“I don’t know.” Daniel sighed, “But they had no reason to lie that I could see. Tro, 03, told me that they don’t usually leave bases standing. I know he was telling truth. He was warning us. We may fear them. But they don’t fear us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like.


End file.
